camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:7Thorson7
Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Role Play Wiki!!! Thank you for your edit to the User:7Thorson7 page. As you are new here you start out at Entry Level, if you haven't done so already please visit the Getting Started page to learn how to get your character claimed, and what to do from there. As an entry level user, you are allowed one character spot. Once you have a character claimed, and have your page up, here are some useful places to start learning your way around the wiki. Forums List of Policies User Levels Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Black Wolf of blood (Talk) 19:25, August 28, 2012 Greenstone is a type of Jade found in New Zealand. It has been used by the Natives of New Zealand for Hundreds of Years as a weapon. (Jacob.radon24 (talk) 03:35, August 29, 2012 (UTC)) I live in New Zealand of course!!! How else would I know. And why did you choose verious knifes as your weapons? (Jacob.radon24 (talk) 04:00, August 29, 2012 (UTC)) Yeah, Defiently. Although Zealand is the name of a very large island and I never knew there was a country called Zealand. Also I added some more weapons because of one of the guys who chooses weather I get to be in or not said why I have a mortal weapon. (Jacob.radon24 (talk) 04:13, August 29, 2012 (UTC)) Ok.. I will change it then :) (Jacob.radon24 (talk) 05:55, August 29, 2012 (UTC)) 6:28 PM Yeah (Jacob.radon24 (talk) 23:37, August 29, 2012 (UTC)) Man, I know the feeling, one of them asked why I had a mortal weapon and how come the monsters hadn't attacked me before. (Jacob.radon24 (talk) 00:09, August 30, 2012 (UTC)) Exactally (nodding) Very creative, I laughed when the stayr came in. Also it sounds like I wouldn't like to fight your demigod incase I get skinned alive. (Jacob.radon24 (talk) 01:49, August 30, 2012 (UTC)) No big reason, only becuase that cabin had the lowest campers in it at the time. But now I like to power of Joy and to add invisible weights to my enemys so they are slow. Why did you want Hades etc as a godly parent? (Jacob.radon24 (talk) 02:33, August 30, 2012 (UTC)) I can see why :D (Jacob.radon24 (talk) 03:14, August 30, 2012 (UTC)) I have no idea. I have been waiting 2 days now. How about you? (Jacob.radon24 (talk) 03:52, August 30, 2012 (UTC)) Yeah, Bye :D (Jacob.radon24 (talk) 04:03, August 30, 2012 (UTC)) You are son of Hecate, now you can make fire balls. Cool. And I was finaly claimed as son of Agalea (Jacob.radon24 (talk) 20:45, September 2, 2012 (UTC)) Yeah, how old I'd you make your character? (Jacob.radon24 (talk) 02:20, September 3, 2012 (UTC)) I don't know who Rosie is but Comet is the character I made on Camp Pyramid. My character is 13 and I also have an iPad, an iPad 2. Which on do you have? (Jacob.radon24 (talk) 03:22, September 3, 2012 (UTC)) Cool, also Rosie is just a character that I said hi to. I also introduced myself to my cabin, have you done that also? (Jacob.radon24 (talk) 04:43, September 3, 2012 (UTC)) Ok then Jacob.radon24 (talk) 06:42, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Sure I will add that now. And you just go here to use the word bubble Template:Word Bubble and use this too. Jacob.radon24 (talk) 21:16, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Sounds great to me, maybe I could teach you some Mau rākau :). Have you found out how to use the word bubble yet? Jacob.radon24 (talk) 21:39, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Ha ha ha. I think I will be getting along with you just fine :D. I looked to see you havn't added yourself to Hecate's Cabin members list yet Jacob.radon24 (talk) 21:50, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Ok great :) Jacob.radon24 (talk) 21:52, September 3, 2012 (UTC) I can see you made some cloths out of the monster skin Jacob.radon24 (talk) 22:35, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Sounds great!!! I will add somthing like on right now to my profile Jacob.radon24 (talk) 22:52, September 3, 2012 (UTC) That's ok with me. And I wll be adding Jacob's Poiny of view of the fight later to his profile. I will be adding a picture of my character very soon, today properly. Jacob.radon24 (talk) 02:57, September 4, 2012 (UTC) At the bottom of the page in comments Jacob.radon24 (talk) 02:58, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Well actually, that picture is of me from about January this year. Jacob.radon24 (talk) 03:20, September 4, 2012 (UTC) I added Jacob's Picture Jacob.radon24 (talk) 05:43, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Sorry I have no idea how to do that dude Jacob.radon24 (talk) 22:39, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Hay man, I have just learned that you can join bands on this. I am going to try to join one, what do you think? Jacob.radon24 (talk) 20:04, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Musical and it seems very fun Jacob.radon24 (talk) 20:16, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Oh well, to each his own opinion Jacob.radon24 (talk) 20:29, September 10, 2012 (UTC) sorry soooo sorry for the late reply on the zachariah page!! anyway reply!!No matter how bad the rain is,A rainbow shall always appear So Stop complaining at the rain and wait for the rainbow to come 15:00, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Hay man, have you found a character picture yet? (Jacob.radon24 (talk) 01:00, September 15, 2012 (UTC)) Why can't you upload it? (Jacob.radon24 (talk) 01:45, September 15, 2012 (UTC)) sorry Soooo sorry for the late reply!! anyway I've reply!!No matter how bad the rain is,A rainbow shall always appear So Stop complaining at the rain and wait for the rainbow to come 05:52, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Lever 4 user Hey man. Your character can now go on quests, I am thinking of making a quest you could join with me. Do you want to join? And do you have any cool ideas for the quest? (Jacob.radon24 (talk) 01:41, September 30, 2012 (UTC)) I think we should join a quest instead, a lot less work Jacob.radon24 (talk) 01:51, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, i love the books. And maybe I havn't thaught about the members to the Quest. might be a good choice, since they will need your Hecate demigod abilities. (Jacob.radon24 (talk) 02:26, September 30, 2012 (UTC))